Some Things Really are True
by Flyleaf-AllAroundMe13
Summary: Dani - a 17 year old girl - has been abused by her parents her whole life. But when things go to far she moves in with her cousin Colin in Mystic Falls, Virgina. Did i mention she loves the Vampire Diaries? What if she finds out the show is true?
1. Too Far

_Chapter 1_

(Danny POV) I was sick of it. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the slapping, the throwing, the yelling, or the bruises that they left. My parents beat me every night. They treated me like garbage.

"Please...please stop..." I whimpered. My father glared down at me; crippled on the floor. He had thrown me and kicked me repeatedly. My mother would be home soon.

"STOP! WHY SHOULD I STOP! I'M TEACHING YOU A LESSON FOR TALKING BACK TO ME!" he yelled. It was a lie. He had asked me why dinner wasn't ready when he got home from work and I had answered '_Sorry dad I had to finish my homework' _

And he said, '_Homework! You know I don't like to wait for my dinner! I work hard every day and I can't even have dinner waiting when I get home? You think I don't work hard?_'

I had only answered a simple '_I never said you didn't work hard.' _ And after that he had just flipped out. It was worse than usual today.

He kicked me again, this time harder than before in my back. I cried out in pain. The horrible thing was that no one would hear me. We lived at least a mile away from the nearest house. My dad had bought the expensive house farthest from everyone else's homes.

"Stop it please..." I held back tears. Me crying seemed to drive him to beat me more. He lifted me up by my hair. I screamed loud, and I couldn't stop the tears that were coming now.

I looked him directly in his eyes as he held me there. He smiled slightly and I knew something was coming. I shut my eyes and kept them closed tight. I felt a blow as he need me in the stomach.

He let go of my hair and I fell to the floor and coughed, I felt as if I was going to throw up.

I tried to get up and run, but the pain left me unable to do anything. "Don't you dare walk away!" I scrambled up from the floor ignoring the pain in my stomach and tried to run. It was a big mistake.

My dad got a knife from the kitchen counter and threw it directly at my right leg and it went directly into my calf. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and fell onto the floor in the hallway. I was so close to getting out the door.

I was crying now. I looked down to my leg and grabbed the knife by its handle. I held my breath and my face pinched as I yanked it from my leg. I sighed after I got it out and checked out my leg.

The knife went in pretty deep. I looked up at my father's face with tears blurring my vision. He held up his fist like he was going to start hitting me again but all he did was pick me up by my shirt – my legs from the knee down still on the floor – and glared for a long time.

Then it was over. He dropped me. My dad left the house and slammed the door. A few seconds later I could hear the car rev and hear the engine fade into the distance.

I started crawling upstairs to my room. The stairs were the hardest; I had to use just my arms and left leg to get up step by step, each step was more painfully than the next with all the bruises I had.

When I reached the door I swung it open – my hand still holding my stomach the whole way – and walked over and landed on my bed. I let the tears flow more freely now.

I needed to leave this house, and leave it for good. This was getting out of hand. I have been taking this for 17 years. I couldn't do it anymore.

I sat up slowly and took out blackberry from my pocket. I dialed my cousin Colin's number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?" _I smiled at the sound of Colin's voice. He had always been my favorite cousin since I was just a kid.

"Hey Colin, it's me Danny."

"_Danny? Hey! Oh my gosh I haven't talked to you in __**forever! **__Wait? Are you okay?" _ I realized that I was crying now.

"I just need to leave Col...I need to leave now. I just can't take this anymore. My dad went _**way **_to far today, it was worse than usual..." My voice kept breaking and I thought he couldn't understand but he did anyway.

"_What did he do...?" _ He asked slowly, I could tell he was scared to know.

"He uh...he threw a...a knife and it didn't miss..." I could hear a gasp in the phone. I could hear his voice distantly through the phone cursing to the air.

"_Where did it hit and how bad is it? Is he still there?" _ He said franticly.

"He threw it and its pretty deep in my right calf, and my dad's not home."

"_Is it bleeding badly?" _I hadn't really checked to see how much blood I was losing. I looked over to my leg and it was gushing.

"Uh...yea, I think I need to go to the ER for this one..." I picked up my house phone and started calling 911.

"Hey I'm calling for an ambulance, and now I think I know why my dad left, he knew he was getting caught this time. Hey do you think I could come live with you, Uncle Nate, and Aunt Cara? I don't think I want to live with my mom, her beatings actually last longer..." I gulped hoping he would say yes.

"_Of course! We don't mind at all, I was actually already getting your tickets to come here to Mystic Falls. Your flight leaves at 7 tomorrow your time, we'll meet you at the airport, please get better."_

"I will, well I'm going to go, I got the paramedics on the phone, see you soon, bi." He answered a quick "Bi" and I hung up and explained everything to the paramedics.

They showed up a half hour later and took me to the hospital. They wrapped up my leg but I had to limp a lot because it hurt so much.

I got home around 8 o' clock and started packing for the flight, and realized my mother never came home. My dad probably picked her up at work when he left.

I finished packing and lied down in my bed. I buried myself deep in my covers and closed my eyes into a deep sleep...


	2. It Can't Be

_Chapter 2_

I woke up in the morning with the cut in my leg burning madly. It was 5:30 am and I had to get to the airport in forty five minutes.

When I got all my stuff together I rushed over to my car – excited to see Colin again – and started the short drive to the airport.

There was no traffic and I made it to the airport with a lot of time to spare. I got in, checked in baggage and went to starbucks to get a coffee (A/N In honor of an awesome friend) and sat down to wait for my flight.

I picked up my carry on off of the floor and grabbed the third/fourth book of The Vampire Diaries, The Fury and Dark Reunion. I started reading the part when Katherine came back when I heard my flight called.

I shoved the book in my bag and rushed to the gate. When I got in my seat I settled down and got my book out again and picked up where I left off. The flight was only 2 hours so it wasn't too bad.

I was in the middle of watching the first episode of the vampire diaries when I heard the announcer say that we were landing I started literally jumping in my seat. I was so excited. We landed and I grabbed my carry on and shoved people out of the way just to get off.

I finally got off of the plane and looked around for Colin. It was then I noticed a man wearing all black staring at me from behind the crowd. I thought for a second while I stared back. _Hey this guy looks exactly like..._

"Hey Danny!" Before I could finish my thought, Colin jumped in front of me with a huge grin on his face. I smiled right back.

"Hi!" I gave him a hug and looked over his shoulder to see if the man was still there. He wasn't. _That's so weird; I swear he looked exactly like..._

I shook my head and chuckled a little when I pulled back from Colin's hug. _That's ridiculous, that couldn't really be him. _Colin looked at me confused and asked, "What are you laughing at?" He was chuckling a little as well when he asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head still laughing. I couldn't believe that I actually thought that was Damon Salvatore from The Vampire Diaries. Wow I really needed some sleep.

"Well come on let's go, I really don't want to get caught in traffic." Colin said jokingly. I laughed.

We left the airport and began driving through the small town of Mystic Falls. I always loved coming here after I had read The Vampire Diaries because every place in the book was here in the town.

I loved picturing everything the way it was in the books. But all in all, the town was calm and nice to live in.

We got to the house without conversation – I was too tired – and I walked in with my arm linked with Colin's. It was something we always did when we were kids.

When I walked through the door I felt as if it were my real home. It was now. I smiled at the thought of that.

I heard two "Hi Danny!" 's from my aunt and uncle. I hugged them and told them about what had happened with my leg.

"Well that won't be happening anymore." Uncle Nate said. I nodded and answered, "I know." We all smiled at each other and the hugs just kept continuing.

When the hug fest was over Colin helped me up to my room; I had trouble going up and down stairs with the pain in my leg. I reached my room and everything was all ready set.

I checked the clock that was next to the small T.V and the red numbers said _11:07_ am. I yawned and stretched.

"Someone seems tired, how 'bout you sleep for a bit and I'll wake you up for dinner. I nodded and said, "Thanks Col."

"No problem." And with that he shut the door and left. I looked at all my luggage and decided I would unpack all of it later.

I fell on the bed and curled up under the covers. But the only problem was that I could sleep, I was still thinking about what happened at the airport. The man – from all I could see – had black hair, and was wearing a black shirt with a black leather jacket.

_I bet he was wearing black pants and black shoes too...No! Shut up! Your imagination is going crazy again. That was not Damon Salvatore. _

I must really need that sleep. But there was one thing I knew.

Even though I'm in Mystic Falls, there is no such thing as vampires, and there is no vampire named Damon Salvatore.


	3. Some Things Really Are True

_Chapter 3_

I woke up, and it was dark out. I looked over at the clock and it was midnight. Well so much for waking me up at dinner. I tried to go back to sleep but I just couldn't, so I decided to walk around a bit.

I walked over to my window and looked outside. The only bright things out there were the street lights and the beautiful stars. I gazed at the pitch black sky above.

There was one star all by itself, and it was the brightest one of all. That lone star with the black sky reminded me of something. _His eyes were pitch black with a twinkle in them..._

_No! Get a hold of yourself! _Geez I don't know when the idea of Damon is going to get out of my head. It's ridiculous and stupid and childish. Vampires weren't real.

I got bored and it looked so nice outside.

I got some slippers on and I made my way out my bedroom door, down the stairs, and out the front door.

I sat on the front lawn and just looked at the stars. I was totally relaxed when I heard a ruffle in the little tree a few feet away. I ignored it knowing that it was probably just a bird. A few seconds later it happened again.

It kept happening for another five minutes until I got impatient with it. I got to my feet and stomped over to the tree annoyed. I got to the tree and looked up into its branches. All I saw was a crow.

No way. It was just a coincidence, it's not _the _crow. I rustled the tree's branches to make it fly away but it just looked down at me. Its eyes were a deep black, but with a hint of intelligence in them.

I stepped backwards slowly keeping eye contact. But one mistake; I wasn't watching where I was going and I fell backwards in the grass with a soft _thump_.

It still hurt. I hadn't noticed before but my leg was hurting really bad. I had to take some pills before I went back to sleep. The few seconds I took thinking to myself I realized that I wasn't watching the crow anymore.

I looked back up to the tree but...no crow. It was gone and I was tired now. "Whoa that was really weird." I whispered to myself. I knew I should be frightened and scared over what just happened, but I actually felt quite safe the whole time.

It was like I knew he wouldn't hurt me. _Okay where the hell did the "he" come from?_ I needed to stop reading those books for a while, at least until I got settled more.

I went upstairs to the bathroom and took some pain killers and then crawled back into bed. All I needed was a good night's sleep and then I would be better by morning.

I drifted easily into a nice sleep...or so I thought it would be nice.

"_Danny? Danny where are you? Danny?" I heard someone call. It sounded like Colin. _

"_I'm here Colin, I'm here!" It was dark and I didn't know where I was. "Colin help me! Where are you?" _

_Suddenly I heard an ear piercing scream from Colin – where ever he was – and I jumped at the sound. I tried frantically to see through the darkness but I couldn't._

_Just then the lights came on but it was still dim. I was in a ballroom that looked like it was from the renaissance. I screamed so loud I hurt my own ears. There were bodies...everywhere; each of them lying there looking lifeless. I had to check if they were dead. _

_I walked over to a young woman's body first. She had Blonde hair, lapis lazuli eyes, and she was beautiful. She looked about my age as well. I knew where I had to check, because there was blood all over her shirt. _

_My lips began to tremble and my breathing became hitched as I put my fingers on the edge of her silk smooth hair. I started pulling it back like a curtain already certain of what I would find. _

_I started sobbing when I exposed her neck. Blood covered her skin all on her neck and down to her shoulder. Where the bleeding was coming from, there were two small holes; which I knew they were bite marks. _

_I pushed myself back not wanting to see it anymore. I stood up from her body and walked over to a body that I was hoping I wouldn't find – Colin's. _

_His hair was relatively long but not long enough to cover the two marks bleeding quickly over his shoulder and onto the floor of the ballroom. I crouched down to look at his face – his eyes still open. I was sitting there crying until...his eyes flicked over to me into focus. _

_I jumped back and screamed; he was still alive. He whispered one word from his unmoving lips; he used the last breath he had. "Run." He said. I looked up into the darkness past his body and saw the outline of a figure. I began backing away slowly, ready to run if I had to. _

_It was the man. Damon. Damon Salvatore. He smiled, his long fangs showing. "Well you heard him – run." He said. His eyes got dark and veiny. The last thing I saw was him rushing towards me, and his deep black eyes. I cried out terrified. _

I shot up from the nightmare. I was sweating, crying, and trembling hard. I sat there for a moment to slow my breathing. It was 8:30 am, I thought it was probably time to get up and get ready. I got up slowly and walked to the bathroom.

I showered quickly – I was really hungry – and changed into a blue tank top with my black skinny jeans. I brushed the knots out of my tangled long brown hair. Instead of a wild mess, it was now smoothed out and straight.

I walked downstairs and got myself some cereal. I knew where everything already was in this house from previous visits. I found a note on the fridge when I was getting the milk. It read:

"_I'm at school, I'll be back by 3 o' clock and Aunt Cara and Uncle Nate are at work. They'll be back later, they work pretty late. I'll see you when I get home, your favorite cousin, Colin." _He put a winking face at the end of it. I smiled. I had the whole day to go do whatever I wanted.

I went and put on my black converse and walked out the door. I thought I would go walking to the cemetery first. I know I'm going to sound crazy but I wanted to go see all the places where all the things in the books took place.

First I would go to the cemetery, where Elena first saw Damon's crow and would usually write in her diary. When I reached the cemetery I decided to be funny. I started looking around for a gravestone for the Gilberts – Elena's parents.

How funny would that be if they were actually here? I wouldn't believe it. I walked around and looked and looked but there was nothing. That is, until I came across the grave stone in the very back. It said _the parents of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. _**(A/N Sorry but I don't know Elena's parent's names from the book or show) **

I stumbled back a little bit. _No way, there is no flipping way this is real. There's just no way..._No, it was just my imagination, too many pills. I was just seeing things.

I walked away and decided to go to the boarding house. It had been empty for years -a.k.a since i last visited here when i was 10. I took my time going over there, I was just enjoying this nice day, it was cloudy but it wasn't raining.

I reached the boarding house and stood up front of it. I lounged on a tree behind the house and just pictured all the things that happened in the show. I was totally into it until I heard two voices from upstairs. I also noticed that it was already dark. I knew I'd be here watching a while so i text Colin tellin him I'd be home late. Just then I heard something that I never thought I would hear.

First I saw a crow fly into the open window through the back. _No...No no no no no no no. This isn't real, this isn't real..._

"Damon." The voice sounded like Stefan.

"Hello brother." I faintly heard. I knew that voice. It was the voice from my dream. It was _Damon. _

"Crow's a bit much don't you think?" The one that sounded like Stefan said.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." I could tell the one who said this was smiling.

Could this really be happening? If I remember right...that's exactly how they said it in the first episode. It could be just a really big coincidence.

All of a sudden they were yelling.

"Stop it!" Stefan yelled.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Damon replied. Oh my god...vampires. "I can." Damon finally finished. I knew what was coming next, so I jumped up and went deeper into the trees to hide.

"_**I SAID STOP!**_" And I saw Stefan fall down to the ground. No Damon. I wondered if they knew I was here.

Just then Damon appeared and the whole thing happened. He gave Stefan his ring back, threw him and left. I had to leave; I didn't know if Damon would find me. I stayed to see if Stefan was alright first – even though I knew he was – but I just wanted to see what he did next.

He looked over in my direction and I froze. I put all my body behind the tree and stayed still holding my breath. I heard the back door slam and heard him and Zack talking. I turned to start walking but ran into someone.

I was staring at their chest, afraid to look up. But I knew I had to anyway. I slowly looked up and it was Damon. He was grinning and I was absolutely still.

I wasn't afraid, because I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I just knew.

"You saw the whole thing right? Yeah pretty entertaining, huh?" He said sarcastically. I felt unusually calm around him.

"Sure, I guess you could say that." I smiled a little and chuckled slightly at the end. "And I think I should ask; do you know that there is a TV show and book series about you guys?" He tilted his head confused. I continued.

"It's called the vampire diaries. That thing between you and Stefan right now was in the first episode of the show. I knew what was going to happen. I know all about your history, and why you and Stefan hate each other." I stopped myself; I didn't want to bring up Katherine.

Damon didn't look like he usually did on the show. His eyes were soft and he looked gentle. "Do you want to come inside and talk? I want to know of what you know about me and about what happened in the past."

"1864." I whispered. He looked at me surprised and nodded. "Uh...sure, I'm coming." He put his hand gently on my shoulder and guided me to the door. This was strange, he was more of the _killing no talking _type. Or so I had thought.

He stopped at the front door for a moment and asked, "What's your name?"

"Danny." I replied.


	4. Knowing the Past

_Chapter 4_

Damon walked me into the boarding house and I looked around in amazement. _It's the same exact thing. _Every detail was right.

We passed the living room and went to the stairs. Damon walked barely ahead of me. I stopped there and looked up at the 20 stairs. Damon looked back and asked, "What's wrong?" Then he looked down at my leg. He could smell the blood.

"Oh...Let me help you then." He said with a look of concern spread clear across his face. "Ok." Was all I said. I stood there waiting for him to use his vampire speed to get us up faster, but all he did was hold my arm and put a hand on my back and helped me walk up the steps.

I felt a shock go through my body, and it felt warm where his hands touched me. I held back a gasp. This Damon was way different from the one in my dream.

We reached the top of the steps after about five minutes. Then he let go of my arm but kept his hand on my back and led me to his room. They had never shown Damon's room on the show before, so now I was curious.

But I had one question. "Where did Stefan go? I saw him walk inside just a while ago, and what about Zack?"

"Stefan is out hunting since I kicked his ass out there." He smiled an electrifying smile at me. I smiled and laughed a little. "And Zack is probably out at the grill."

I nodded. We went into his room after I realized we had been standing outside his door the whole time. He went to sit on his bed and patted the space in front of him. I walked over and sat down.

"So, what do you know about me, Stefan, and what happened to us? I want you to tell me everything, and don't hold back." He reached over and grabbed my hand when he said this. I felt the burning sensation again.

"Ok. Well first, I know that you and Stefan were changed in 1864 by a woman named..." I looked down. "...Katherine." I looked back up slowly and he had a hard expression, but he still held my hand.

"Go on." He said.

"You and Stefan were very close when you were human, and you had just come back from dropping out of the war, and you wanted Katherine Pierce. And so did Stefan. You both knew that she was a vampire and she was cheating on both of you with the other. She compelled Stefan to drink her blood but not with you, you did it willingly."

He had a surprised expression on his face, he didn't know I knew this much. "Is that all you know? Do you know why I hate Stefan?"

"Yes...I do actually." He nodded. I continued.

"You and Stefan started talking about how to protect Katherine from the town hunting the vampires. Stefan suggested you tell your father so that he could help, but you said no, otherwise he'd drive a stake through her heart himself, even though at the time your father really liked Katherine."

"But that night Stefan went to your father and showed sympathy for the vampires. Then later when Katherine bit Stefan, she started choking and became weak because your father spiked Stefan's drink with vervain. Katherine was taken away and you and Stefan went to save her. Outside all the vampires were being caught, even Pearl was caught by her human admirer Jonathon Gilbert."

Damon was holding my hang tighter than before and he looked hurt. I kept going anyway, knowing that it would be easier to get it over with.

"All the vampires were being taken to the tomb by the church. Before the carriage left with them Stefan created a distraction and told all the hunters to follow him because there was another one. They followed. You ran to the carriage and got Katherine out. Stefan came back alone and helped you untie her. "

"But you both weren't quick enough, and you were shot first; then Stefan. The next morning you woke up first and you were transitioning along with your brother. You had both decided to let yourselves die since Katherine was gone. But that didn't happen."

"Stefan went to visit your father before you both died but your father thought he was already a vampire, so he tried to stake him. But Stefan saved himself; but your father landed on the stake and stabbed himself instead. There was blood pouring out and Stefan couldn't help himself – he drank the blood."

"He came to you back at the quarry and had a girl with him. He told you that he had changed, and that the blood was wonderful, that it was a whole new world. You resisted, but he bit the girl's neck and you saw the blood, and couldn't help yourself. Then you changed as well. Right after that you promised him just one thing; an eternity of misery."

He nodded. "Is that all? From just our past I mean."

"Yes that's all. But I do know why Stefan is back now. Because of a girl who looks exactly like Katherine; Elena Gilbert."

"Yes, that's exactly right. So you know everything about us. Now the only question I have is...are you scared?" I stared at him for a few seconds. Was I scared? I knew I should be, that I should be running away scared, but I felt unbelievably safe with him.

"No. I'm not scared actually, what did you expect?"

"Well I am a vampire, why wouldn't you be? Any normal person would be terrified. But I take it that you're not normal." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

I smiled back. "No I guess I'm not." I looked away from his beautiful face for a moment and looked at the clock behind him. It was already 8:30 and I was exhausted, but I had to walk all the way home. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"It's late and I have to walk home, but my leg is killing me. But don't worry, I can make it home." I gave him a reassuring smile and stood up. I automatically started falling over, my leg hurt so bad that I wanted to just curl up in agony.

I had to go get some pills. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the floor but two strong arms caught me. "Really? I don't think you can make it all the way home if you can't even make it to the door." He said in my ear. I shivered at the feel of his lips slightly on my skin. I chuckled a little despite the pain.

"Yeah I don't think so either." Just then he swooped me up into his arms. I automatically put my arms around his neck guessing what he was going to do.

"Hold on tight." He said with a grin. I put my head to his chest and closed my eyes tight. I could feel the rush of air as he ran, but it was over in a matter of seconds. We were at my front door. He put me on my feet slowly.

"Can you make it inside without falling over?" He said jokingly.

"Maybe, I don't know can I?" I teased. "Okay, goodnight Danny." He lifted up my hand and kissed the knuckles gently. It felt hot on my skin and I blushed.

I smiled. "Goodnight Damon." And in that instant he was gone. I walked inside the front door – well actually I think I was limping more than walking.

"Hey Danny, where've you been?" Colin asked.

"I was just walking around town." I replied. It was then I noticed that Uncle Nate and Aunt Cara still weren't home.

"Where are Nate and Cara?" I asked.

"Oh, they're going to be on a business trip for two weeks. So it's just going to be us!" He said excited. I smiled.

"That's awesome! Well I'm going to crash, I'm exhausted."

"Okay, well goodnight."

"Night Col." I hugged him and went to my room. I took the pain pills and went to bed. All I could think about was what had happened today...But mostly how I felt around Damon. I knew it was safe to be around him, but there was something strange. But I just couldn't put my finger on it...

There was only one question...was I able to trust Damon Salvatore?

Yes...yes I could.


	5. Never Could've Known

_Chapter 5_

I was halfway asleep at the table for breakfast; I was literally holding my head up with my hand trying to stay awake. I had barely gotten any sleep last night.

I had lay there staring up at my ceiling thinking about Damon. He was just so different than I had thought he would be. When I was finally tired enough to sleep, I had shut my eyes for about two minutes. Then Colin came barging in yelling "Wake up!"

So now I had to stay up so I wouldn't be up all night tonight. Today was going to be a long day. "Hey Danny I've got to get to school so I'll see you later ok?" I nodded too tired to speak now, but if I did it I would've sounded drunk.

I hugged Colin and he rushed out the front door with his book bag.

There was just one thing on my mind at the moment – should I go see Damon and Stefan today? What will Stefan think? Will Damon not be as polite as he was last night?

I trudged up the stairs and got ready for the day; whatever it would hold. I changed into some black skinny jeans and a red tank top. I was all for the tank tops most of the time. I sat down on my bed for a second to think about what I was going to do all day.

I kept thinking that it would be better to leave Damon and his world alone, and to just live a normal life. But my mind also kept pulling towards the idea to go to the boarding house.

After a few minutes of thinking I decided to just stay home for the day; I would give the Salvatore's some space before I saw them again. They were probably discussing how the show was so accurate and what not.

Just then I heard three quick raps on my window. There was a big tree there and someone could easily climb up. I walked over to my window and looked to see who it was. I hadn't met anyone else in this town so it could've only been one person...Damon.

I pulled up the window and saw him flash an exhilarating smile at me. I smiled right back at him. "Good morning." He said.

"Good morning. What can I help you with today Mr. Salvatore?" I said half joking half real question.

"Well first of all, may I come in?" He asked me. _Vampires can't come into homes unless they are invited in_ I remembered. I didn't give it a second thought.

"Of course you may. Come right in." I answered him. I knew I wouldn't regret this, or at least I hoped I wouldn't. I moved out of the way of the window so that he could jump in. He came in swiftly and was standing behind me in a flash.

"So what else do you need?" I asked him.

"Well I need you to come with me back to the boarding house because St. Stefan wants to meet you and find out what else you know. He also wants to know if he and Elena Gilbert will end up together. I know pathetic right?"

He was chuckling a little. I giggled in agreement. "Okay I'll come."

"Great." He answered. Damon grabbed my hand and held it in his. "Do you need anything?" _You _I thought, but mentally shook my head. He wouldn't go for me; he's just being polite again.

"Nope," I said popping the P. "I'm good to go."

"Okay." His smile suddenly got wider and he lifted me up into his arms like he had last night. I put my arms around his neck again. "Hold on tight." He said excitedly.

I kept my eyes open this time, knowing that if I closed them that I would fall asleep. I couldn't see anything the whole time. It was all just a blur; and it only took a minute.

He set me down on my feet and held my hand to steady me; I noticed that I was wobbling a little. "Too fast for you?" He said laughing a little.

"No, it was as slow as a turtle." I said sarcastically. "But it's not because of that, I only got two minutes of sleep last night. "

"Oh, well you could've told me before we left; I would have let you stay home and rest. I can tell Stefan that we can do this tomorrow." He said.

"No, no; its ok, I'll survive." I threw him a reassuring smile. He smiled back. "Ok."

We walked into the boarding house and went to the living room. Stefan was sitting there staring at something. It took me a few seconds to realize that he was staring at Damon and I's intertwined hands. I blushed a little.

"Damon, you-" Was all he said before Damon cut him off. "No Stefan it's not like that." I thought he would say it harshly but he said it in the gentlest voice. Even Stefan seemed surprised.

I felt embarrassed, knowing what they were talking about. Damon brought me over to the couch and we sat down. I sat in front of Stefan and Damon was sitting very closely behind me. He still held my hand even though he knew I didn't need help balancing anymore.

"Hi Danny, I'm Stefan. I'm sure you already knew that though." He said with a friendly smile.

I laughed a little. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you Stefan." We shook hands.

"So I understand that you knew what was going on between Damon and I last night, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you knew this...how?" He said slowly.

"Well there is a show that has been going on for about a year now. And last night is what happened in the first episode. And Stefan, I know that Vicky Donovan was attacked last night. That's why you came home in the first place, right?" His face was frozen in shock that I knew that much. His jaw dropped slightly too.

"And how do I know that you weren't just there watching?" He said in an angry voice. I don't know why he got mad all of a sudden.

"You're the one who saved Elena from her car when it drove off of Wickery Bridge. You tried to save her father first but he wouldn't let you until you saved her." I said in a rush.

"You know about that...?" Stefan said so quiet that I could barely hear.

"Yeah...Well you wanted me to tell you what happened throughout the show?" I asked him.

"Yes, if it isn't too much trouble."

"No of course not." I said sincerely.

I explained all of what happened. I got to the part when Damon turned Vicky when Stefan yelled, "You were going to turn someone!" He was standing up now. Damon had his arm around me.

"Stefan, how could I have known that that was going to happen when only a few things have happened so far?" His voice was soft and steady.

"Damon has a point Stefan, no one could have known that it would've happened but...it can't happen now. Don't you see? Tonight is the night of the comet. Tonight Damon would have been threatening to expose you. But he's not being cruel to you, so it's not going to happen unless anyone makes it happen."

"Oh...that's true, I'm sorry Danny...you too Damon." Stefan said quietly.

"It's ok." Damon and I said in unison. Stefan sat back down and I went on with my story. I got to about episode 7 when Vicky is a vampire when my head drooped down and rested on Damon's chest. My voice began to slur and my eyes closed, but I heard one more thing.

"I think that's all for today, she's exhausted." Then I was asleep...

I woke up in my room and it was dark out. I realized I had fallen asleep at the boarding house. Damon must have brought me home again.

I tried turning around to turn on my lamp but there were arms around me. "You awake sleeping beauty?" Damon asked me. He released me and let me turn around to see him.

"I guess so." His arms wrapped back around me. I felt warm all over. "I'm sorry I fell asleep, it just happened. But I promise I'll finish tomorrow."

"I may have to take you up on that." He replied smiling. I smiled back at his beautiful face. "Danny...I just have to say that...I regret attacking Vicky last night. I shouldn't have done that, it was a stupid thing to do, and I swear to you that I will never do that again." I couldn't believe he just said that. This was very unexpected.

"Damon, you need to feed to survive, you can't just stop feeding." I said worriedly. I didn't want him to do that.

"I know, but maybe I'll just be like Stefan. I'll survive without killing another human ever again. I promise you that." He said with his voice shaking a little.

"Why do you think you have to promise to me?" I asked him. He honestly had no reason to promise me anything.

Then I saw something I never thought I'd see as long as I would live. A tear went down Damon's face. The one and only Damon Salvatore was crying.

"This is why." He said crying. I started crying at the sight of it. His hand caressed my face and he leaned in. I leaned in too as our lips met...


	6. Lost Love or Murderer?

_Chapter 6_

I pulled back and just stared at him. I had a confused look on my face that reflected his. That was the most wonderful experience of my life. But the only thing I couldn't believe that he felt the same way.

"I have to go." Damon said quickly.

"Wait Damon don't-" I didn't get to finish. He was gone, and all that was left of his presence was the imprint in my bed sheets that were already slowly disappearing.

I rolled over onto my back and thought over what had just happen. It was so sudden, but I loved it all the same. But why did Damon leave right after? Did he realize it was a mistake? Or was he just using me like the usual Damon would.

I hoped that he would come back soon...

**(Damon POV, 3 days later)**

I kissed her. I kissed Danny. This was a huge mistake. I promised myself that I wouldn't do it. I didn't want to have her turned to be with me forever. It would be the most selfish I would have ever done. And I wasn't going to have her have to hide amongst the shadows.

But to have her forever..._no, you can't. She would never agree with it, and you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. _

This is what I get for quitting human blood. I had only drank animal blood for the past three days to keep my promise to Danny, but now I felt all the guilt; all the pain. I had to drink human blood again, and leave Danny alone.

I had to keep her safe...from the animal within me. But I wouldn't stop keeping an eye on her here in Mystic Falls. I had to go feed and forget about my human feelings...

**(Danny POV) **

It had been three days since Damon and I kissed; since I last saw him. For the past three days I had been laying in bed at home thinking of where he could be. But today I decided to go talk to Stefan, to see if he could have an idea of where Damon could be.

I grabbed my jacket and ran outside to my car. It had finally been shipped out here. I jumped in and started the engine.

I drove to the boarding house while bouncing in my seat. I wanted to see Damon so badly but I was also afraid to see him. What if he didn't want anything to do with me? _This is stupid; you've only known him for two days. It wouldn't be the end of the world. _

Yes it would. I kept driving but almost pulled over because I was about to cry and everything would blur. I kept a hold of myself the whole time and held back the tears. I reached the boarding house and composed myself in the car.

I got out and walked slowly to the door – nervous about who would answer the door. I was just about to knock when Stefan opened the door.

I let out a silent sigh of relief but also slight disappointment. "Hey Danny, what's going on?" He asked me worried. I knew he could read the concern on my face.

"Damon." Was all I said.

"Come in." He answered. Stefan put his hand on my back and led me to the living room. We sat down on the couch right in front of each other.

"What did Damon do to you? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" He asked urgently giving me a quick look over.

I smiled slightly. "No, no Stefan I'm alright, it's just...Damon kissed me the other night, and I kissed him back. But right after he did he said he had to go and I haven't seen him in three days. He was crying too." I whispered.

"Well that's funny, because there have been five murders in the past three days. All drained of blood. I was actually just about to go see the bodies myself to check. I was afraid for you because I hadn't seen you or Damon for three days. I was worried that he kidnapped you."

"Oh...well, I came here to ask you if you might have a clue to as where he might be."

"No, sorry, but I do know one thing, he's still here in Mystic Falls; and he may be the killer. I'm going to go look for him, so I need to ask you to stay here because he sounds pretty unstable right now. Elena should be here soon." He said that smiling.

"It happened last night didn't it?" I asked him excited.

"Yeah, but only I did one thing different, I told her about me." My jaw dropped. In the show Elena completely freaked out, she didn't want to be near him.

"And she wasn't scared?"

"Nope." His smile widened. "I'm so happy for you." I said happily. This just brightened my day.

"Thanks." He replied. "Thanks for telling me what would've happened; otherwise things would've probably gotten worse."

"No problem." Stefan nodded and rushed in vampire speed out the door. I was alone now, and I was afraid. I thought I would just catch up on my sleep since I was up all night for the past three nights.

_Someone was groaning in pain. It was dark but I could see. "Help..." I heard faintly. I ran super fast to the sound of the voice. It was his voice. I found him underground in a cell like place and he was leaning on the wall. He looked weak._

"_Danielle..." He said. He had called me by my real name. "Damon what happened?" I asked urgently as I tried to free him from the cell keeping me away from him. _

"_Katherine...Vervain..." He kept repeating. Katherine? _

"_Katherine did this?" I said quiet but angry. _

"_Yes I did, now what are you going to do about it?" I heard a woman's voice say. I whipped around in vampire speed._

_It was Katherine. She stood there with a childish look on her face; she wore a look of false innocence. "Why the hell are you here?" I said through my teeth. _

"_Why, I was just visiting my Damon." She said sweetly. I wanted to rip her head off. _

"_I'm going to kill you." I growled. _

"_I'd like to see you try." She said playfully but deadly. I lunged at her with my fangs ready to tear her neck open. _

_She dodged me and tackled me to the ground. She was on top of me with her eyes dark and fangs elongated. "Goodbye, it was nice to meet you, Danielle." She said in a sarcastic and evil voice. _

_Her fangs closed in on my neck and I screamed. _

"Danny! Danny! Wake up!" I jumped up at the sound of Katherine's voice. I opened my eyes and I was panting.

"No, no, no, no!" I repeated and looked around as I realized it wasn't Katherine. It was only Elena. Elena's hand was on my shoulder with a concerned look on her face.

I calmed down but I was still breathing hard. "Are you okay?" Elena asked sincerely. I nodded slowly but didn't talk. I tear slid down my face in realization. I loved Damon. But he was out killing people. I started to cry.

"I feel so stupid. To think he actually cared..." I told her.

"I know...Stefan told me about Damon. You're not stupid, Damon is sly and tricky, and he's been doing this for years." She told me comfortingly.

She was hugging me now, and I hugged her back. Elena was very nice. "Thanks Elena." I said smiling.

We talked for a while – and I could tell we were going to be great friends – until it was seven o'clock when she said, "I have to get home. Jenna probably needs help with Jeremy again. I assume you know about that too?" She said laughing a little. I laughed too and nodded.

"Yeah, just a little bit."

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you; and when Stefan comes back can you tell him that I'll see him soon?" I nodded.

"Thanks." She said. We hugged and said goodnight then she left. I was about to rush home when I remembered that Colin said he was staying over at a friends' house tonight.

I started thinking about Damon again. I thought he had cared about me...but he just left and went on a killing spree...

I started crying again. No one was home, so I thought I might as well. I walked up to Damon's room and wrapped myself up in his bed sheets. I cried even harder.

I was like that for about five minutes when Stefan walked in the door with a sorry look. We held each other's eyes for a moment and then more tears fell down my heartbroken face.

Stefan walked over to me and sat down on the bed next to me. He just held me there while I cried into his shoulder. In a way, Stefan was like the older brother I never had but always wanted. I finally calmed down and we just sat there and didn't move.

It was just us – brother and sister – one comforting the other. This was a bond that would last forever.

"Thank you Stefan. We just met but you're already like a brother to me." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back. "I wasn't going to tell you this but...I considered you a part of my family already."

My smile got bigger. But I wasn't completely happy. Not until I got my Damon back...I didn't care if he was a murderer. I had to be the one to stop him. I would change him again. No matter the cost.


	7. Crushed

_Chapter 7_

I woke up in the morning still wrapped up in Damon's bed sheets. I remembered all the tears I had shed the night before. I hoped that no one else was murdered. But there was a very low chance of that happening.

The smell of breakfast got me up and out of the bed. I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. Before I went down I decided to clean myself up as much as I could. When I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror I gasped and laughed at the same time.

My hair was a mess of tangles and knots. I needed a brush, _badly_. I looked horrible. My mascara was all smudged around my cheeks. I looked like some crazed raccoon. I laughed out loud again.

"Need this?" Stefan asked after appearing behind me in the mirrors' reflection. He had a brush in his hand. I turned around to look at him.

"So the show was right, you guys can be seen in mirrors." I said jokingly and laughing. Stefan laughed along with me.

"And yes I think I do need this." I said taking the brush from his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem. Well I need to go run a few errands, I'll be back later. You can just stay here, Elena will come in about an hour and she's going to bring Bonnie with her. Bonnie knows everything too, and she is learning how to use her powers." I nodded. I was excited to meet Bonnie.

"Okay, I'll see you later Stefan." I said. He came up to me and hugged me. I froze for a second surprised, but then relaxed and hugged him back.

"Bi." He said, and then vanished. I faintly heard the front door slam.

After I brushed the tangled mess on my head it turned back to its straight and silky self. I washed off the mascara off of my face and went downstairs to the smell of breakfast.

On the table there was a plate with pancakes, eggs and even bacon along with it. My stomach growled. I rushed over to the plate and began to scarf it down. In front of me I saw a pile of clothes, a pair of shoes, and a suitcase. There was a note on top, it read:

_Dear Danny, _

_Before I left I picked up some things from your room and brought them here. I think it's best if you stay here for a while until I can stop Damon. Don't worry; I compelled Colin, so now he thinks you're with Elena and Bonnie on some Spring Break vacation for a few days. Everything is all set, so don't worry about a thing. We'll find Damon, I promise. _

_ -Stefan._

After I read the note I continued eating. But on the floor I found today's newspaper. On the front it said: **MORE KILLINGS, NO MURDERER. **

They still hadn't found him yet. I read more of the page, but then froze. I dropped the newspaper. It said that seven more people had been murdered, but this time it was all at once. They were all murdered last night, just over at the cemetery.

They had all been camping there. The cemetery was barely a mile away from here. What if he came here next? I shivered and a tear fell down my face.

I walked slowly to the living room and lie down on the couch.

_What if he comes here? He could kill me. _

That's all I kept thinking about. It was all I could keep thinking about. I almost started crying when I heard a knock on the door.

I slowed my breathing and tried to get myself under control. I opened the door to see Elena and Bonnie. I smiled. "Hey guys." I said, proud that my voice was still steady.

"Hi." Elena said smiling back at me. "Danny, this is Bonnie, but I guess you already knew that." She laughed.

"Maybe..." I chuckled. "Hi Bonnie, nice to meet you." I held out my hand to her.

"Hi." She smiled and took my hand. I was about to start shaking it but her face went blank and she froze. I let go of her hand.

"What did you see?" I asked her when she went back to normal.

"It was a man...a man in black...he was in...He was in a cell." _No...This is not true. _"He kept whispering, 'Katherine, Katherine, Katherine'." She said.

I started trembling. The tears started falling and my breath was hitching. "Danny? Danny what's wrong?" Elena asked quickly and concerned.

"The nightmare...it was true. Katherine, the vervain, the cell...Damon! No!" I yelled. I fell to the ground sobbing.

"Katherine has him! She's been killing those people, not Damon! We have to find him!" I got up and almost started walking when Elena and Bonnie held me back.

"Wait Danny, we can't just go fight Katherine, she's old and powerful. We have to get Stefan first." She took out her cell phone and called Stefan. When he answered she explained everything that just happened.

Stefan was back here with us in a flash and hugged me tightly. I kept crying. "We'll find him Danny; I promise we'll get him back. But first thing is first, where is he at?"

Bonnie shrugged but I pulled back from Stefan's embrace and explained my dream.

"All I know is that he's underground somewhere. Wait a second." I stopped to think. How could I have not realized this sooner?

"He's in the tomb; in a hidden part of the tomb." I said. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Stefan, we need to leave, NOW." I told him. He nodded in agreement.

We got outside and started running towards the tomb by the cemetery. We were halfway there when Elena and Bonnie needed a break. I kept running.

"Danny stop! Wait!" Elena yelled. I didn't stop, I was close to Damon, and I planned to keep going; until I heard a crunching sound in front of me.

A tree came down, falling fast. I ran away from it as fast as I could, but not fast enough...


	8. AUTHORS NOTE plz read

hey guys! Well i know that this story _was _a little rushed so i was wondering if you guys wanted me to rewrite the last chapter and make the story longer, comment and tell me!

and im starting a new story so check it out soon! ill have it on the website as soon as i can! thx!


	9. A Little Practice

Okay guys this is the REAL chapter 8, re written and the story will continue on :D tell me what u think!

_**Danny POV**_

It was dark, no light to be found. There was no sound either. Just complete and utter nothing. Was I dead? What happened...?

I heard faint voices then. I heard a faint "Danny wake up!" and "Please wake up Danny!"

Things began getter more and more clear. I could hear more clearly. Stefan said, "Danny, come on, get up, you can do it, please, do it for Damon."

Damon! He was still in the tomb but...something happened first, but what? I couldn't remember what happened. Then my eyes finally fluttered open. I saw Stefan, Bonnie and Elena looking down at me with tears in their eyes.

Elena's tears fell, and then she pulled me up into a hug. "I thought we lost you." She whispered. "What happened? I can't remember anything besides you guys yelling at me to stop running."

"You kept running and...We tried to tell you to stop. But you kept running faster. Then a tree fell over and landed right on top of you and crushed you. We ran over to you as quick as we could and you were barely alive. You kept on whispering 'Damon, save Damon...' and then you stopped talking." Stefan said, his voice breaking every so often.

"Please don't kill me now, but the only way to save you was to...turn you..." He whispered and pleaded. I sat there for a minute processing this. I was a vampire. And I was thirsty.

I looked at Elena and I saw the pulsing blue vein in her neck. I felt the pulse through her skin from holding me. I could feel my eyes getting dark and felt a pain in my mouth.

I panicked. Everyone was just frozen waiting for me to snap. "No!" I yelled, I ran about ten feet away from them in vampire speed. I screamed as the pain got worse. Stefan ran to me. "Danny, look at me."

I looked up still in pain. The fangs were out now and my face was still dark and vainy. "Take some deep breaths and they'll go away." I did what he said and the fangs disappeared along with my scary face.

"I am _so _sorry...this is all my fault." Stefan said to me. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, it's not your fault. You saved my life, thank you. Now we need to go save another." Damon. Elena and Bonnie were still where they were a few minutes ago.

I went to Elena and stood in front of her. I walked slowly not wanting to scare her more. "Elena, I feel horrible. I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what came over me." She pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay, I know how hard it is, I don't blame you." She said forgivingly. How was I so lucky to make a friend like that?

"Alright not to ruin a good friendship moment or anything but are we going to save your boyfriend soon? Because I don't think he has too much time, I can feel it." Bonnie came out and said. I nodded determined at her.

"Let's go."

Stefan had Elena on his back and I got Bonnie on mine. We ran at the speed of lightning to the tomb. Before we knew it we were inside the dark hole. Bonnie and Elena got off of Stefan and I's back and I looked around to find the tunnel from my nightmare.

"Okay, which way are we going Danny?" Stefan asked. I only had to turn my head a little bit to the right to find it.

"There." I pointed. We ran through the tunnel until we reached the dimly lit place. It was dug up but the earth didn't cave in.

The "room" was only lit with torches all around. This was exactly like my nightmare, but now it was even more terrifying knowing anything could hurt me now back in the horrid world of my reality.

Then I saw something in the shadowed part of the room; a cell. "Damon?" I whispered knowing he would hear. There was a faint groan from the dark. "Damon!" I said a little louder but with more excitement.

"I'm going to go get him." I told the others.

"No, Danny wait. Something doesn't seem right...Didn't you say there was more to your dream than this?" Stefan told me urgently, but I didn't listen. Damon was only a few feet away, I wasn't going to let anyone stop me.

I began running super fast but midway something smashed into my side and I went flying into the rooms' wall. I hit it with a grunt. I felt okay, so I stood up and looked back to see my attacker. Katherine.

"Well, it seems like you should of listened to Stefie now, huh?" Katherine said in a mocking high pitched voice.

"Shut up Katherine, what the hell are you doing back here?" Stefan was suddenly beside me, and he was angry.

"Nuh-uh Stefan, that's not the way to talk to a lady. You were much more of a gentlemen back then." Katherine answered back still mocking.

"Just answer the question, why are you back?" His voice was controlled, or at least as much as he tried to control himself. From the looks of it he wouldn't be controlled for long if this went on any longer.

"To get my prize. Or actually my priz_es._ I've already got one, now you're the other Stefan. You love me too. Even after all this time. Now come on, it can be us forever. Damon, You, and me. Forever..." She said seductively.

I felt horrible for Elena, this was probably killing her. But Stefan wouldn't do that, he seems too nice, and in the show he would do anything for Elena.

This was taking too long, Damon was dying. I tried speaking to Stefan through my mind. I had read about _that _in the books, I just hoped it worked here. "_Stefan?" _I spoke with my mental voice. I also concentrated on blocking out Katherine.

Stefan gasped."_Danny?"_

_"Yup." _I answered.

_"Look, I'm sorry." _Stefan's voice said sadly.

_"For what? What's going on Stefan?" _I said panicking. What was he sorry for?

Then it happened. Stefan started walking to Katherine. "Katherine." He whispered lovingly. "It was always you...I never loved anyone else. I only loved Elena because of her resemblance to you, I always imagined her to be you, because I missed you so much...I love you Katherine Pierce."

My jaw dropped. This was so wrong, this couldn't be true. So this is why he said sorry? Because he loved Katherine, not Elena? I couldn't believe this. I looked over at Elena, God knew how much pain this girl was going through right now.

She had glints on her face, and her lips her quivering. She put her hand over her mouth to hold in her silent sobs. Elena leaned into Bonnie's shoulder. I was going to _murder _Stefan. How could he do this to Elena?

I looked back over to Stefan and Katherine and they were kissing each other passionately.

_"Danny, listen, there is-" _I cut off Stefan's voice.

_"No, _you, _listen Stefan, what the hell are you doing? I thought you loved Elena, not that selfish bitch." _I whipped at him.

_"Just listen, I'm only pretending. I'm distracting her, now go get Bonnie and Elena quietly and get Damon."_

_"Oh...Oh Stefan I'm sorry, I'm not helping." _I said feeling horrible.

_"It's okay, just go now! We won't get another chance like this." _Stefan answered quickly.

I tiptoed fast to Elena and Bonnie. I tapped Elena on the shoulder. "Wha-" She began saying but I put my hand over her mouth gently. I put a finger over my mouth too.

She looked at me confused. I mouthed, "Follow me." To her and Bonnie. They nodded. "Thank you." I mouthed. "No problem." They mouthed back to me.

We grabbed each other's hands and walked across the room around Katherine. I was behind Bonnie and Elena. We got to the front of the cell and the two went in. I turned around to see if Katherine was still distracted when I saw Stefan staked in the stomach on the ground.

Katherine had me pinned against the wall next to the cell by my neck. My feet weren't touching the ground. I was gasping for air. "Did you honestly think you and your little friends could trick me? Sneak past me? You could've at least tried killing me first. What a pity." She pulled back her hand only to slam me back harder than before.

I grunted. "And the worst part is that you actually thought you could save Damon. He doesn't love you. You _were_ a worthless human. But now you're just a useless bitch who doesn't know when she's lost."

She threw me down near Stefan. I crawled over him and looked at the stake. My face said, "I'm sorry." as I put my hand on the stake. Katherine was coming closer to us. "Now, _Danielle, _you are done. So sorry I have to end your new life so...soon." She laughed.

Katherine was right behind me now. "Goodbye D-" I was ready to pull the stake out of Stefan and stake Katherine but...I didn't. I turned around and she was frozen. Katherine was gasping. Her face turned grey and vainy.

"Goodbye Katherine." A familiar voice said. Katherine dropped and revealed my savior. Damon. He met my eyes and smiled. My face reflected his, only there were tears in mine.

"D-D-Damon?" My voice was shaking. I couldn't believe it, I was actually seeing him now. And I think I might love him.

He smiled and nodded, the sweetest thing I've ever seen. I took the stake slowly out of Stefan. I wanted to get up and have Damon in my arms but I had to help Stefan first. I didn't know what to do now after getting the stake out. But he was gushing blood.

"Oh no." Damon crouched down beside me. "She got him good. Very close to the heart. He might bleed out..." He said slowly. My eyes blurred.

"Move, I know what to do." Bonnie said. Elena followed and crouched over Stefan too. She held his hand. Stefan spoke.

"Elena...It was fake, I swear I could never love Katherine, I love you, you and only you, please forgive me." He begged.

Elena was tearing up and nodded. "I love you too. Bonnie what are you doing?"

"Just wait.." She replied. She put her hands hovering slightly over Stefan's wound and said words in a language I didn't understand. There was a white light in the palm of her hand. All of the gushing blood disappeared and his wound closed.

Stefan coughed and sat up. He felt around his stomach amazed. "Bonnie, h-how did you do that?" Elena asked.

"Just a little practice." Bonnie said with a smug smile with flexing her fingers. Then I turned to Damon as Stefan and Elena kissed. I wrapped my arms around Damon tight, never wanting him to leave me again.

Damon returned my hug. "I've missed you so much." He said into my shoulder. "I've missed you too." My voice quivered. "Wait, are you a- are you like me now?" He pulled away asking. I nodded.

"Who did it?" He asked with a hard expression. I paused, I had to say this but protect Stefan too. "It was Stefan, but he only saved my life. On the way here a tree fell and crushed me, and it was the only way." I rushed.

Damon went to Stefan - now that he was standing - and stood in front of him for a moment. I froze, was he going to hurt him?

But he did the unexpected. He hugged his brother. He said thank you over and over. After he pulled away Stefan said, "You're welcome." Damon walked back to me. "I'll help you through this okay?"

I nodded. He wiped the tear off my face. "Now come on, let's get you something to eat. Everything will be fine." Damon gave me his best smile.

"Okay." I smiled back.

"Wait, one more thing." He said. He put his hand on the side of my face and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back slowly.

Damon kept his forehead on mine and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you." He said softly.

My smile stretched farther than it ever had before. "I love you too."

Even though this was a great moment, I knew that there were harder things coming up now that I was a vampire. More pain than I probably could imagine.

But for now I was content, and would try to keep the happy feeling as long as I could. Because now I had my Damon back. _My_ Damon. I smiled at the thought.


	10. Authors NOTE! READ PRETTY PLEASE!

Hey guys! I know that i haven't updated in a loooooong time, but ive been really busy! and i will update probably today, but just a heads up...NEW STORY COMING SOON! Ive had the idea in my head foreverrrr! thanks!


	11. Suprise

_**Danny POV**_

It has been two days since we rescued Damon from Katherine; and things were going great between everyone. Stefan and Elena are closer than ever since Stefan's very close encounter with death. Elena, Damon, and I were so thankful for Bonnie to have been there.

Well Elena and I were, but Damon tried to act as though it didn't matter – that he wouldn't have cared if he lost his brother. I knew he cared though; he wasn't like the Damon on TV...or so I hoped.

"Hey what're you doing?" I heard Elena ask me from across the room. With my new hearing I could hear her quiet footsteps walking towards me.

"Nothing, I'm just looking out the window." I answered in monotone. Damon and Stefan were out running errands for a while – in the _sun._

"Oh...I'm sorry." She said with sudden realization. I couldn't go into the rays of the daylight like Stefan and Damon could. They had their lapis lazuli rings that allowed them to break through that barrier of this vampire life.

I never thought that such a simple thing – like standing in the sun's warming light – would be something that I would miss so much. "It's alright as long as I have my friends with me." I smiled half-heartedly. Elena forced a genuine smile seeing right through me. I decided to change the subject.

"So...what did you do when Stefan told you what he was?" I asked. I avoided using the word vampire in the conversation. Since becoming one I was a little sensitive to the word.

"Well...to be honest I didn't believe him at first, I mean who would?" She laughed for a moment then continued. "But he proved it to me. He showed that he couldn't come inside my house until I invited him in. Then he compelled my Aunt-"

"Jenna." I cut her off. We both grinned at my knowledge from the TV show. Elena giggled.

"Yes, and then he showed me his face – when you guys see or smell blood."

"Oh..." My smile faded. This time Elena was the one to change the subject.

"So how is it going between you and Damon?" She asked succeeding. No matter how I tried to stop the corners of my lips from rising, the smile broke free on my face.

"Great." Was all I said to her. The night we came back from the tomb I stayed at the boarding house and went to sleep in Damon's arms – and said a lot of things that I wouldn't want Elena to hear. It was all so lovey dovey and embarrassing.

That night was the light at the end of the tunnel for me after this week's events.

"Well that's good; I think you two are cute together." Pause. "Aw you're blushing!" Elena exclaimed. Of course my face was heated.

"Shut up no I'm not!" I laughed looking away embarrassed. I was back to facing the window again when I saw Damon and Stefan walking to the front entrance. Damon looked my way and our eyes met. Then he flashed one of his dazzling smiles.

I shot up and rushed to the door wanting to be with him. Elena smiled and laughed out loud. "Ah young love, isn't it adorable?" She said when Damon walked in and hugged me. I turned around in Damon's embrace and stuck my tongue out at her.

But then karma struck when Stefan came inside and stole a quick peck on Elena's lips. "I know, they are just _so _cute at that age." I shot back at her giggling. Then – just as I did – Elena stuck out her tongue at me. Everyone burst out laughing at our childlike behavior.

After we all settled down I asked a very human question. "What are we doing today? I was so bored this morning." Damon and Stefan chuckled. "_I'm _going upstairs to talk with Elena. _You _and Damon are going to have some alone time." Stefan said with slight teasing in his tone.

I cocked my brow confused. Stefan took Elena's hand and led her upstairs. God knows what those two would be up too. I turned to Damon not wanting my train of thought to go in that direction.

He was grinning like a mad-man when I looked at his face. "What are you all smiley about Mr. Salvatore?" I said jokily. He took my hand and said, "I got something for you." I groaned.

"Ohhh no, I don't want you spending crap loads of money on me." Damon laughed at my response.

"Trust me I think you'll like it." He placed a small blue box in my hand. Then he flicked it open revealing the beautiful object inside of it. It was a lapis lazuli ring with a fancy looking "D" on it. Damon took it out of the box and slid it on my middle finger on my left hand.

"It's exactly like mine." He said in a pleasant voice, holding up his hand. Tears glistened in my eyes; I could go outside during the day – I wouldn't have to live in darkness for the rest of eternity. I got on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him.

"Thank you." I said truthfully. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"It was no trouble at all." When he said that, something in the back of my mind told me something was up. I ignored it.

DUN DUN DUN! I will be updating much more this week! Thanks you guys for waiting so long! I've been so busy! Review!


	12. What's Happening?

Okayy, I don't know if anyone else still wants to continue reading this but i decided to keep writing this anyway. I've finally settled into my new house and school, so I figured why not? All characters (except Dani) belong to L.J Smith. Btw, I know I changed the way to spell Dani. It seemed to fit better this way.

_**Dani POV**_

I lie down tucked under Damon's covers, with the comforter pulled up over my nose. It reminds me of what my mother used to do when I didn't feel well when I was a child. The light from the windows are killing me. My eyes are squinting and my head feels like its being hammered repeatedly. I needed to ...ugh I don't even like thinking the word. _Hunt._ I hadn't fed since my first drink. The thought of it made my head hurt even more. I hated the thought of hunting the people from my town. It was simply unbearable.

The sound of the door creaking open makes me groan. I pull the covers over my head quickly, trying to get rid of the throbbing. I think its Damon, but I remember that it couldn't be. He was out running 'errands' today. "Are you feeling okay? I didn't know vampires got the flu." It was Stefan chuckling. I hold back the urge to flinch at the _V_ word.

"Yeah, spectacular. Never been better." I mutter. He pulls the blanket from over me. "You haven't hunted, have you?" He asks. I cast my eyes downwards.

"No."

"Why didn't you just ask me or Damon?"

"I...I uh..." I didn't want to admit it.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's a part of our nature. It's what we need to survive. It's okay to ask, Dani." Stefan says softly. _Our nature._ I hated the sound of that. It made me feel like a wild animal living in the woods.

"Okay. Thanks Stefan." I smile at him. He laughs lightly. He gestures for me to follow him. When I stand on my feet though, I nearly tumble back down. Stefan catches me at lightning speed.

"Thanks." I mumble embarrassed again.

I lay under a tree in complete satisfaction. "Wow...I feel so much better!" I cheer. Stefan grins.

"I'm glad," He pauses. "Dani, I...need to tell you something. I-" That's when he cocks his head to the side...listening.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I don't know...I'm going to check it out. I'll be right back." While he flitted away from me I wondered what he was going to say. While I pondered over this, a hand locked around my wrist. I was quickly bound and had duct tape over my mouth.

"Stefan! Stefan!" I called, except it sounded more like, "Mhhm-mhhm! Mhhm-mhhm!" I couldn't even see who my attackers were, but I could smell their blood. They were vampires. I black out as a burning sensation enters my forearm...vervain. What was happening?


End file.
